


Scavenger Hunt

by whizzerdbrown



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, New Relationship, Scavenger Hunts, chloe asking brooke out, i'm a sap, man this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Brooke finds a note in her locker, written in Chloe's unmistakably beautiful handwriting, which leads her to many different locations.





	Scavenger Hunt

The end of the day could not have came any faster. Today was just a very slow day, and Brooke wasn't having it. Even if she knew that it was her fault for staying up all night and working with Michael on the science project – the project that they were supposed to have three other partners for, but that weren't helpful at all. It wasn't like she regretted that, per se, because Michael made it fun and because they got a good grade, and the slackers got in trouble, but she was just so exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep. Twisting the lock to put in her combination, Brooke stifled a yawn and pushed her hair behind her ear. As she opened the pale blue locker, though, she was surprised to find a small piece of light purple construction paper flutter out into her arms. 

In pretty, neat, almost-but-not-cursive handwriting, the paper read: ‘surprise! time for a scavenger hunt! first stop- look where you put your books!’ Brooke would notice that dark pink glitter gel pen from anywhere. Chloe. Brooke pocketed this note, then pulled another scrap of paper, this one blue, from her backpack. 

‘you’ve found it! now it gets a bit harder. my next hiding spot is where the red queen plays croquet!’ 

Brooke had to think about this one for a moment. She adjusted her cardigan before slipping on her backpack, holding the note in her hands. “Where the red queen plays croquet?” She murmured to herself, walking down the hallway. 

A boy from drama club, Mark, comes by and pats Brooke on the back. “See ya next practice, Chandler!”

Ding ding. Light bulb. 

Their school musical! It was only seniors, because their group might have made a lasting impact on Mr. Reyes, and they were putting on Heathers the Musical. Brooke got the part of Heather Chandler. Red, croquet– She quickly headed back to the auditorium. And there it was, the third piece of paper, taped to the hanger for Brooke’s costume. 

‘well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, you’ve found it! ;) vroom vroom! let's get to the next location!’

Brooke couldn't help but to laugh at this note. Chloe knew that was her favorite line out of the entire show. She pocketed the note, pulling her car keys out of her backpack as she headed out to the school's parking lot. In the passenger’s seat was the next note, with a drawing of a bed and ‘z’s everywhere. Brooke could only assume that this meant her bedroom. 

The drive home was quick. The Lohst household was only about five minutes away from the school, and it seemed even shorter with Brooke’s curiosity getting the best of her. 

What was this for? Why was Chloe sending her on a scavenger hunt? Where would it lead? Part of her wondered if it wasn't even Chloe, but Chloe writing the notes as a distraction. What if it was someone else’s idea, and they didn't want Brooke to know who they were until the very end? All the thoughts ceased, though, because she quickly ended up in the driveway. She breezed past her parents with a quick “Hey, school was fine, drama club was fine, gotta check something!” and made her way up to her bedroom. 

Completely clean, just like she’d left it, except for the mess on her desk from the aforementioned science project. She first moved to the desk, wondering if there’d be a small note thrown in amongst the clutter, but there was nothing out of place. Or, well, in place. 

Brooke practically tore apart her entire room before realizing that Chloe had drawn a bed. Clearly, the next clue was in her bed. She tossed aside her blankets, then pillows, and there laid the next clue. 

‘last one!! put on the dress, you know the one, and meet me at our spot!’ And with this one, there was a little heart drawn. Chloe was right. Brooke knew exactly which dress it was. 

The dress they picked out together at the mall, for Brooke’s sixteenth birthday. It was just light pink, a very casual dress, but Chloe went on and on about how great she looked in it. Brooke loved it because Chloe loved it. She changed out of her current clothes and into the dress, before going back out to her car. 

Their spot, that was also a no brainer. The Pinkberry in the middle of the mall. It took around twenty minutes for her to pull into the parking lot, and less than five minutes to speed walk through the mall to get to the froyo joint. Then, she froze in her spot. 

Chloe stood in front of the counter, in a dark red dress that matched Brooke’s. Behind her was a large banner, dangling from the Pinkberry logo, that read (in Chloe's neat handwriting) ‘Will you be the Pink to my Berry?’ 

Brooke found herself speechless, so Chloe spoke for her. 

“Brooke! That was fast,” She greeted cheerfully, stepping forward and taking both of Brooke's hands. 

“What-?” Brooke managed to stutter, glancing up at the banner and then back down at Chloe. 

The brunette giggled lightly, offering a shrug. She didn't seem nervous or worried at all. “I’ve liked you for years now, and I finally decided that I should just make a move.” She seemed like she was about to say something else, but Brooke pulled her into a tight hug. 

There were people around them, now. They were either marveling at the cute sight, or getting irritated because they wanted their frozen yogurt.

“I like you too!” Brooke responded, practically radiating with happiness. 

“I know,” Chloe smiled. “Jenna told me. Anyway, froyo? It’s on me.”


End file.
